


Sin as Sweet as Sugar

by Lost_in_the_Grave



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, All female characters are genderbent to male, Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fiction of Sin, Flirting, Genderbending, Genderbent Characters, I'm still going to Hell!, Love/Hate Relationship, Male Harem, Porn With Only little Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Undertale Alternate Universe, fallen human, genderbent, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Grave/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Grave
Summary: You've hit rock bottom, or perhaps hell's bottom. You are now surrounded by hordes of lustful monsters that crave to woo humans into their beds, for the chance to take their virginity is sought after, like a one of a kind rare gem.Though the creatures  of the underground treat you with respect, like a royal princess, it doesn't stop them from trying to take advantage of you, nor being bribed or sweet talked into submission. The worst of them is a tall lanky skeleton who laughs oddly. He vows to have you one way or another, even if it kills him. He has to, if he wants to reach his life long dream. But he wants his cake and eat it too, for he soon after wants you to fall for him as well.What are you to do? Is there any chance of escape? What risk do you take? And how far are you from becoming a fallen human? Just what will become of you then?( Fanfic requested to be re-posted.)





	1. Virgin Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well its back. If they ask, you might as well give them what they want. ^^;
> 
> Or...try? ¬.¬;
> 
> Its pretty much the same, just a few tweaks here and there and there you go. 
> 
> At this time and moment chapter 4 is 32% done.

Virgin Soul  
The forest was unforgivably cold. You made shelter under a large tree that was dead with its trunk dried and cracked open, giving you enough space to crawled in and sit. It started snowing, scattering about as a light breeze guided the flacks of snow down until they landed and modeled into the fallen snow as tree branches were brushed forward and backwards. It would have been a nice place to take in the settings, under different circumstances then now.  
You were covered from the elements, yet your face still stung from the cold outside. You tried your best to cover your face, pulling your long turtle neck shirt over your head like a hoodie, yet it made no difference. Breathing was also becoming harder the longer you stayed out in this cold. Even though everything seemed to be fighting against you, you kept pushing on.  
You had to remain hidden, not just because of the cold, but of the monsters and ravenous creatures that were among you now. You had fallen into the underground void, where monsters roamed. And these creatures lived for lust, and now you where everyone’s target. You were human, they considered you a rare delicacy for them to sink there lust-filled jaws into.  
It just took one glance of you walking by on the road, for news to spread like a wild fire of your presents, and soon after they came in crowds, endlessly trying to chase you down.

Luckily, you were safe, and away from them right now, but for how long? Most of the monsters that chased you where male. Why exactly? Weren’t there monster females in this place for them to make out with? Why were you getting this backwards criminal treatment?! It’s all so messed up!

 

The snapping of twigs struck you out of your thoughts and quickly re-framed from moving or breathing deeply. You could hear someone coming, then others.

You stiffen as the stomping of their feet grew louder and louder, then came to a halt. Another pair of feet stomped on, passing behind your hiding place, then hearing them go, moving off a distance. You didn’t make a sound, yet pounding of your heart beat was ringing in your ears, overtaking the silence.

“I don’t see her, man!” A male voice shouted out.

“She'ssa been…*hick* here! Can’t…*hick* can’t ya smell it?!” Another male voice replied at a distance, but this one was obviously drunk by the sound of it.

“Barely, it’s too cold and the fucking snow is irritating me!”

You could hear stomping of feet return. Then a loud BANG as the tree was kicked on the side, shacking not only the tree, but you as well.

*hick “Son of… a damn bitch! *hick* I…imma one*hick* wa-wants ta…have ta virgin human… right now!” You heard the other male voice slur his words.

You saw a blur move by through one of the cracks of the tree. You decided to get a closer look at these men, by peeking out of one of the holes. They were monsters of course, standing in front of the tree, with you inches away from them as they talked, unaware of you watching on.

One had brown scales covering its body, web like hands, and small gills behind the neck. He had blonde hair in a short mohawk. If he’d lose the thing, he’d looked like the thing from the swamps in those black and white monster movies. His clothes were all black with a suit vest and fishnet below, dressier than his friend beside him.

The other monster was crocodile. His eyes where red and face flushed due to too much intake of alcohol most likely. His shirt was torn and sagged and below that…he was pantsless with a black thong barely helping to cover the front of him.  
The crocodile took a swig from a bottle of alcohol he was carrying on him. He was probably to mashed to feel how cold it was right now.

“Imma..smellin the shiiitt everywhere, but can’t see shiiitttt.” He said while he started to flounder side to side.

“Your smelling 8 bottles of beer and whatever was in those shots Grillby gave you, man.” The fish man claimed, trying to talk sense into the drunk. The crocodile just brushed him off in the end.

“Do ya…knows even whadda happens whenda fuck ya a virgin human?!” He slurred and held up his empty bottle like a trophy. “Not…not only is it ta besta fucking, fuck in da fuckin world, ya gonna beya’ considered a fuckin…like a fuckin movie star with all ta underground.” The crocodile played with the bottle poking a finger in and out while making sexual noises.

Your jaw dropped while one of your eyes twitched from the awkward scene.

“Heh, true that. Though, I don’t need all that fame and jazz that comes with it. I just need some new kicks in my life, and if I can get them with a human, then I’m good.” He said, licking his lips.

The fish man sniffed the air. “I don’t smell anything now. It probably was just her smell hanging off the trees as she ran through here.”

The crocodile wasn’t even paying attention to the fishman he was dazed out, a moment after he lost balance, falling backwards onto the tree. You almost gasped out in fear, but held it back with the sleeves of your shirt.

The cracks on the tree grew larger and ran up the trunk. Slowly the tree began to wobble intensely.

Oh no, don’t fall, not now! Your mind screamed. The tree began to sway roughly with the sound of crackling continuing on and growing louder by the minute.

A sudden moment after that, it stopped and regained balance and stood straight up again.  
The crocodile didn’t even care to notice what just happened, not even recognizing the sort of danger he could have been in, if the thing came down on his head.

Not even the fish man seemed to care, he just had an non-amused look on his face the whole time.

The crocodile soon continued on with his drunken conversation. “W…well, imma stayin, here til imma seein that human.” He said with a belch.

The fish man smirked and laughed amusingly at the drunk. “You’re really gonna stay out in this cold to find a virgin human?

“Yeppo…it’ll beya good one.” The crocodile replied firmly, nodding his head.

“Nah, man. You’re going freeze your ass off out here! I get it, they smell good for some weird ass reason. Undyne said it’s something to do with them being pure and all.”

“Eh… ain’t lettin that bitch haven thissa one…. it’s gonna beya me thissa time.”

“Get up!” The fish man ignored him and slowly lifted the wasted crocodile over his back as he still held the empty bottle in one hand.

“Hold ta phone, hold…ta phone!” The crocodile blurted out, “I wanta make a toast.” He said, then threw the bottle at the tree. you ducked from the small hole as the shards of glass scattered. He chuckled and wooed the place a hand beside his face. “Heya baby, if ya still out there and ya gettin’ lonely ya can come ta my place in Snowdin! We’ll fuck like a pair bunny rabbits in the spring! Mines big and hard too! Balls deep baby, thatssa how ya like it!” The crocodile shouted out in joy to the trees then was dragged away by the fish man looking embarrass from the crocodile.

“Like that’s really gonna entice anyone. Ya croc.”

The crocodile just smiled smugly, “Nah…just yo Mom.”

“You know, you’re one nasty ass son of bitch when your drunk!” The fish man replied then slugged the crocodile up side the nose, causing the crocodile to fall back. He groaned in pain and rubbed a hand against his nose.

He dragged the crocodile through the snow roughly, not caring about him, after being slapped with that kind of insult.

You could see them move west from where you were, walking pass some trees and then despairing behind them.

It was silent again, you waited, looking outside the cracks in the tree to see what was happening. You could make out a small path from the trees, and as hours passed you could see the silhouettes of the creatures coming and going their merry way.

You couldn’t leave, if you did you’d be spotted. You had to wait until it was too dark for anyone to see.  
Night time in this cold would be unbearable, yet it was the only chance you had to get away from this place.

As much as you didn’t want to, you couldn’t help but start to feel a little lost and helpless.  
Watching the snow fall worked as a distraction from those negative thoughts, though not helping with the fight against the cold.

You could remember leaning back against the tree, before your eyes grew heavy and then sleep kicking in, and all thought after that blurring out to nothing.

For some hours you slept, until the heavy wind and loud thrashing of branches and breaking wood snapped you out of sleep.

At that time the tree was ready to break in two and come crashing down. Without another thought, you slid out from under the tree and dashed to your feet running off as you heard a loud thump as it hit the ground.  
You looked over your shoulder to see what direction it fell. Had it of fallen in the direction you were running in, you most likely would have been dead.

Of all strange coincidence the tree decided to give out at that moment, yet, you thank the stars that you avoided death. You caught you breathe a few times before standing up to take in your surrounds of the night. You retrieved your phone which had a flash light built into it, yet you couldn’t see a thing besides one or two trees off the path.

Time to go or die you thought to yourself. Hesitantly you walked through the dark woods. Slowly, everything just seemed to get worst as you pushed on through the endless forest. The cold was so bad it caused you severe migraines every moment. Along with the wind never ceasing from screaming in your ears, taking away your ability to hear anything else.

You kept to the side of the path, but lost track of it and found yourself doing nothing but passing tree after tree wondrously, leading you on to nowhere. Not much further when your phone battery went dead and your legs seem to give out with it. You where left to feel your way through the snow, luckily finding yourself under a tree. Still there was no comfort, the cold was beating you down on you, making your whole body feel numb. Nothing you could do now, just sit there like a frozen vegetable as your life slipped away.

Out of nowhere, there was a of light flaring in the dark night. You could hardly make it out though your heavy eyelids. It stood before you, bright red and warm as it hovered there. If that wasn’t strange enough, the cold numbing of your body was fading, becoming normal and easier to breathe. It all just felt peaceful now, all thoughts and worry slowing down to a stop as you closed your eyes.

You smiled. Perhaps this was what the final stages of death felt like, you thought as cold sleep claimed you once again. Maybe for the last time.


	2. One Way or Another, I’m Gonna Find Ya

The chirping of birds where heard outside the window of a small pink bunny house inside the small town of Snowdin. Not even the dark curtains could hide the sunlight forcing its self into the small bedroom, determined to have its shining rays rain down upon the sleeping beings resting in bed.

A skeleton was resting on his side, before it became to bright for him to remain sleeping. He looked to the alarm clock off the night stand. It was one-minute til 6 o’clock and his session with Sweetie Fur would be over for the day. Without waking the bunny female sleeping beside him, he arose, skeletal and all nude. Despite being a skeleton, his magic took on the body part of a man’s lower waist and six pack. Just the look of it was enticing to many of the horny females in the town.

He stretched with silence, then searched the room for the remnants of clothing he threw aside from the night before. As he retrieved his pants, he could hear a disappointed sign from the female in bed.

“You know, I always hate this part, Paps.” The bunny female shoulders slumped, staring at the floor as she sat up in bed.

The skeleton finished dressing and joined her sitting on the side of the bed. He lifted her chin to look at him. He smiled reassuringly at her and kissed her sweetly.

“YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME NEXT WEEK AND I’M SURE I CAN FIND AN OPENING FOR YOU, MY SWEETEST HONEY BUNNY.” He purred in her ear.

“Why do you always have to end so early in the morning, can’t you stay until 7 at least?”

His smile grew devious, grabbing her and holding her down on the bed, nuzzling and playfully kissing her all over.

“I HAVE HIGH STANDERS I HAVE TO KEEP, AS WELL AS A DEMANDING DUTY AS A FUTURE GUARD OF THE ROYAL HAREM TO SEDUCE AND TAKE IN BED AS MANY MONSTERS I CAN IN ONE DAY.

She smiled back, but it was a sad smile. “You have dreams, I know that Papyrus. But sometimes I wish I could have more of you to myself. I guess, I’m selfish.” She said in a defeated tone.

It wasn’t the first time a female monster that had told him this. Yet the best he could do was comfort them with passionate and sweet nothings.

After a moment of cuddling, he returned to his feet leading the young female by the hand to the front door. Before turning the knob, he smothered her palm with loving kisses.

“AH, ALAS, PARTING WILL ALWAYS BE SUCH SWEET, SWEET SORROW, MY DEAREST.”

He turned the knob and took his first step outside, only to be dragged back in and into the arms of the female, kissing him with want and hunger as a few tears ran down her furry cheeks. He returned the kiss, while taking her into his arms to hug her one more time, waiting a long moment before letting go.

“UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN.” He said softly with a smile and brushed the tears from her eyes.

Right before she closed the door, she blew him a kiss while he winked back. Then saw the door shut behind him.

He walked off, keeping a confident posture as he strolled by the early bird monsters up and about at the hour. One of the hardest things about his clients was when they grew closer then they needed to be. Which left him in a rough situation, only able to fill the voids in their souls with promises of gratifying sex and nothing more. He walked on, heavy in thought not even noticing a pretty cat monster coming up from behind.

“Oh stars, Papyrus, your actually much more handsome than the photo online!” He could hear the cat monster trying to restrain herself from squealing like a fan-girl.

Papyrus coughed, quickly putting the charm back on with a bright smile. “HAVE I HAD THE PLEASURE OF MEETING YOU BEFORE, BEAUTIFUL?”

“Oh? Oh, no sadly, but you will, this Wednesday.” She bumped his shoulder as see spoke. “I was able to catch me a stop on your joy list online.”

“Don’t disappoint me, it’s going to be my first time.” She whispered while rubbing a finger around the yellow heart badge he wore. Papyrus’s eyes sparked to life hearing the cat monsters request. She yelped as Papyrus ripped her hand away from it, taking it into his as he twirled her around and dip down, having her stare up at him.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER DISAPPOINTS HIS CLIENTS.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her on the nose making the cat monster blush. “I HOPE YOU STAY UNTOUCHED UNTIL THIS WEDNESDAY, SO YOU CAN KNOW GREATNESS FIRST HAND.” He cooed with lust hanging off his skull mandible and reached for her tail to stoke it gently causing the cat monster to meow out in joyful arousal with other monster’s wolf whistling at the sight.

“You stud!” She slapped his hand away playfully and rushed off to continue with whatever business she had to do for the day. Waving at him when she was far enough.

He strolled onward through the town, heading toward the entrance way of Snowdin, passing it to head into the woods where there lived another client he was familiar with.  
Afterwards, he’d make a little trip down to waterfall, where a handsome aaron awaited him, then there was a little mouse sweetie who wanted a very special session with him in the echo-flower field across town.

Something in the air, suddenly broke his train of thought, bringing him back into forest. He breathed in to take in the scent one more time. He never smelled anything sweeter in his entire existence in the underground and he wanted to know what exactly was the cause of it.

The pair of hearts in his eye-sockets deceased to tiny little pits before going out and fading away.

“THIS…SMELL? CAN IT BE?” He murmured out, almost in shock from the idea of what could truly be the culprit of such a purely sweet smell.

“HERE, IN THE UNDERGROUND? HERE, RIGHT NOW?!” His eyes relit into flames, and without pondering the idea any longer, Papyrus dashed off the path. Chasing down the scent, like a mad dog gone wild for the taste of blood.

His mind was in a hazy blur running only on maddening instincts. All he wanted to do now was frantically searched every road and trail the forest had to find the roots of this divine and potent flower.  
An hour went by, sweat ran along his skull as his running pace quickly turned into a sluggish walk. He was panting for air, and had no choice but to stop to regain himself.

Finally catching his breath again, he continued on, taking in a giant with of the air to catch the scent again. It was faint for a moment, not much longer and he lost it all together. Leaving him completely lost.

He sighed as he walked, almost ready to give up on it all, until he picked up the smell again passing by a few tall and narrow trees. It smelt stronger now more than ever.

“IT HAS TO BE NEAR.” He said with hope in his voice. He made a sharp dash through a small opening. His eyes scanned of the area, stopping dead center across the way, seeing the thing that had drove him half mad while seeking it out.

He went stiff and mindless as a rock, for a moment and had his bottom jaw not been firmly attached, it would have fallen to the snow below.

His shock soon faded, now having a glowing smile. He seemed to suddenly feel over-bubbled with happiness that he hadn’t felt in ages. This was either fate or someone or something from above had smiled down on him today. And here was their blessing, sleeping innocently right in front of him. The opportunity to enter the royal harem at last, by deflowering a human’s scared virginity.

Without another delay, he hurried over to the human’s side. Her beauty was indescribable for him. Her hair, her face, everything and every part of her was mouthwatering with her smell making her even more irresistible. Still, something was a bit off about her. Why was her soul out and about when it should be hiding inside her?

He reached out to touch the red glowing soul. It was like putting up your hand to a fire place, ready to burn you if you got any closer. Interesting he thought, her soul must be keeping her warm as she sleeps. There wasn’t much he knew about humans, yet he never knew they could do something as incredible as turning their souls into mini heaters to fight against the cold.

“NOW YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, VALIANT LITTLE SOUL, KEEPING THIS FARE DAMSEL ALIVE FOR ME, BUT NOW ITS TIME FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF THE REST. FOR HER HEROIC KNIGHT HAS COME TO TAKE HER AWAY TO A PARADISE OF ECSTASY IN SNOWDIN.” He said and lightly nudged the heart shape soul with one finger back into her chest.

Slowly and ever so gently he cradled the girl, without waking her, lifting her up in the air. Still, no reaction. He looked her over, she seemed out cold, just how long had she been out here? Her head fell back, giving him the joy of taking in the features of her sweetly innocent looking face. The hearts in his eyes shook with lust, eager to see her awake and ready to enjoy all sorts of sexual advances with him, but he ignored his urges, instead, he pulled her back, bringing her head to rest on his rib cage as he began to walk back toward the town with his new prize.

“NYEH HEH HEH, WE SHALL START WITH A NICE HOT AND SEXY BATH TOGETHER, THAT WILL SURELY HAVE YOU UP INTO ACTION IN NO TIME! He proclaimed loudly, not even bothering to keep quite for her to sleep. He wanted everyone to hear this, including the birds and small animals of forest. This human was going to his.

“YOU WILL THEN FEAST TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT ON THE FINEST COOKING IN THE LAND AND AFTERWARDS, WE WILL SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT IN BED, ENJOYING ONE ANOTHER UNTIL THE SUNRISE!” He finished his speech, burning with glee and the feeling of walking on air.

Another hour went by, it took Papyrus a while to finally be able to familiarize himself with the forest, finding the road that lead back into town. The human ‘awed’ and started to shake back to life. He tried to reassure her by bringing her in to nuzzle against the top of her head.

“THERE, THERE LOVELY HUMAN, YOU ARE IN LOVABLE, TENDER HANDS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND YOU WILL WANT NO ONE ELSE’S, BESIDES MINE ALL OVER YOUR LUSHEST BARE AND CURVY BODY.” He whispered to her, not even trying hide the lust in his voice.

The girl’s eyes shot open, to see herself in the arms of a skeleton in strange attire, carrying her off bridal style. “HUH?!” The girl squatted in confusion and half shocked.

Papyrus just smiled, showing the large pointy pair of fangs he had. This only made things worst as she screamed and started to panic under him.

He struggled to keep her in hand without dropping her to the ground. One of her legs got lose and she used it to kick him the chin, finally having to let her go.

She was already off like a bullet, heading off back into the forest before he could take in what just happened.

What in monster’s sake had gotten her so riled all of a sudden? Didn’t humans crave intercourse as much as monsters did? He pressured running to catch up with her before he lost her.

“HUMAN!” He yelled out to her. “HALT!” He now demanded, but still, she ran, without even giving a glance his direction. Eventually, he was able to get up beside her as she ran. “STOP!” He yelled out again, waving his hands at his sides to get her attention. She squealed in terror and picked up speed in attempts to lose him.

“WAIT! HUMAN, WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO? MY HOME IS IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!” He pointed the way, but of course, she wasn’t paying attention to him. He saw her stop running to quickly duck under a large tree. He turned to get behind it, hoping to grab her, but he found nothing, she was gone. He looked around, but no luck, she’d completely vanished from sight.

“HUMAN…HUMAN?” Papyrus looked up and down the trees. He walked on, scanning every tree he passed. Nothing seemed to turn up, besides more and more trees.

Just where could she have gotten too? Papyrus pondered on as he continuously wondered through the forest again, until he noticed a foot sticking out from behind a tree. He smiled and tiptoed behind the tree, she was sitting there all huddled up with her knees covering her face.

“AH, LOVELY HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus shouted with joy.

“AHHH!” She shrilled, seeing the skeleton again and got to her feet to run again.

“WAIT! He snatched up her hand, tugging her to a stop. “COME MY LOVELY, FOLLOW ME, I SHALL SHOW YOU THE WAY TO MY GLORIOUS ABODE, WHERE I SHALL SMOULDER YOU WITH THE LOVE AND AFFECTION YOU SO CRAVE!” He purred with sparkling heart eyes.

“No!!! Get off!!” The girl snapped and yank her hand roughly out of his, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward into the snow. “OOF!” Papyrus blurted out, before getting a face full of snow.

She was long gone by the time he brushed the snow away from his eyes.

“NO???” He said to himself. He crooked his skull to on side in confusion. This puzzled him, why was she running, why was she denying herself the pleasures of blissful sex, that only he could give her once they were in bed together?

Something was wrong, Undyne had told him that humans would be… wait…

Papyrus eye sockets bulged, realizing what was wrong. He shot back up to his feet a moment after.

Of course, this, this was all part of normal procedures in taking a human virgin, how could he have forgotten this from Undyne’s teachings. You had to capture them first, before you could have them in your bed.  
He hoped that Undyne never find out about this, he’d most likely be ridiculed for his foolishness.

No matter, he’d fix this in a flash, a little foreplay and he’d have her wanting in his arms in no time. He smirked a little deviously this time and brush the rest of the snow off his clothes, fixing them so he looked presentable again.

He put his hand to the sides of his mouth so his shouts echoed on through the forest. “OH HUMAN, HERE I COME! I SHALL CAPTURE YOUR HEART AND SOUL ALONG WITH YOU. NYEH HEH HEH!”


	3. Girl on the Run

You didn’t know where you running and didn’t care. Whatever that skeleton-thing was you wanted it miles away from you. You reached an open area of the forest, where you could see bizarrely odd-looking snow men you’ve ever seen. You appalled, seeing poses of a few of them in sexual acts and humping. There was a wooden stand in between everything, yet it was empty. You passed along the place and made your way on to another path in the forest. Just how big was this damn forest anyway?

“Damn...” You said under your breathe. There had to be a way out somewhere…hopefully. You followed the road again for countless hours. The shy was stained a light orange-red color, meaning that night would soon follow within the next hour. You looked up and saw a few lights for buildings peering out from the trees. Was that the end? You followed them anyway, hoping you’d be correct and finally be able to leave this place.

To your dismay, up ahead was the same skeleton from before blocking the road ahead. You gasped and rushed behind a tree, hoping he hadn’t seen you yet. You waited, then peeked out behind to tree.

He was gone.

“HELLO∽.” He whispered warmly in your ear. He reappeared, behind you now. You gasped and bulleted behind another tree across the way. He came towards the tree, which you moved and got behind another to hide.

“NYEH HEH HEH, YOU CAN NOT BEST ME HUMAN, I HAVE BEEN WELL TRAINED IN THE MANY ARTS OF FOREPLAY FOR SEVERAL YEARS.”

“Foreplay?” You ask dumbly before moving back behind another tree as the skeleton followed you on.

“Foreplay?! Is that a joke?! You think this is some game of foreplay?” You spoke with slight irritation just to think of the idea.

“ONE I SHALL NOT FAIL TO BEAT!” He charged you, chasing you behind another tree. You disappeared as he got behind. He couldn’t help but smile at your endless persistence to evade him. He was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.

“YOUR VERY GOOD AT THIS GAME, HUMAN. ARE YOU ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I AM?” He said, trying his best to tempt you to talk again, so he could find you easily.

“No, weirdo!” You shouted, giving yourself away from the tree you where hiding behind. He jumped up behind you, hoping to catch you off guard, but you were too fast and rolled out of the way. He lost you after that.

“COUNT ON THIS HUMAN, WHEN I’VE FINALLY CAPTURED YOU, YOU WILL KNOW THE DELIGHTS OF HAVING THE GREAT SEDUCER PAPYRUS AS YOUR VERY FIRST MATE, AND I SHALL HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED MY TRAINING AND TAKE CONTROL OF MY DESTINY IN THE ROYAL HAREM!”

This was pissing you off, but if that’s how he wanted to play it then fine, you’d play. You got under a few bushes before shouting out to the skeleton.

“Great seducer?! Who the hell wants that as a title?! How about The Great Jack-off instead?”  
Papyrus turn to the direction of the voice in the bushes and started sneaking up to one of them.

“WHY, HOW DARE YOU HUMAN! SEDUCER IS HIGH RANKING IN THE UNDERGROUND! AND DON’T THINK YOU CAN TURN ME AWAY WITH PITY INSULTS. I SHALL HAVE THAT LITTLE MOUTH CLEANED WITH MY TONGUE AND KISSES.” He said proudly as he quickly pulled the bush apart and yelled ‘AH-HA’, but no one was there.

“Your off your rocket, jack-off! Bug off!” He heard you, taunting him again. In the corner of his eye-socket he saw a flash of the human's backside zooming behind another tree. "I SAW YOU THERE.” He announced, and then made his voice sound dark yet playful. "COME NOW, DO YOU NOT WANT TO PURSUE ABSOLUTE BLISS WITH ME?" He stalked behind the last tree he last saw you behind but you’ve already had vanished.

“IF YOU CONTINUE TO DENY MY ADVANCES YOU WILL LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO RESULT IN FOREPLAY FIGHTING!” There was no reply. He heard a few tree branches break as he saw you bolting away, getting back onto the road, heading toward the lights in the town.

He chuckled, now seeing he had no choice, but to result in playing a little rougher now. “OH, LEAVING SO SOON, ARE WE NOW?” He reached out, summoning a pink bone to fall into his hands. He pointed it straight, like a magic wand in the direction you were running.

Without warning something shot out from the ground, stopping you in your tracks. A wall of glowing pink bones began to sprout out of the ground, surrounding you and the skeleton in a ring cage of bones.

You snapped around seeing the skeleton coming up behind you, walking proudly as his eyes flared with growing excitement.

“DO NOT FEAR, LOVELY HUMAN. I SHALL HAVE YOUR BODY MELTING OVER MINE LIKE A SUNDAE ON A BLISSFUL SUMMER DAY AS WE PROCLAIM THE WORDS OF PLEASURE, AND BURN TOGETHER IN LOVING PASSION…ENDLESSLY!”

You started to panic, looking for an opening to escape to, but there wasn’t any, you where completely closed inside. The bones where too tall jump or climb over. You back yourself up against the wall as your only defense as the skeleton stomp merrily on, drawing in closer and closer toward you.

“S-STOP!” You screamed. He then stopped, and looked at you oddly.

“STOP? BUT WHY HUMAN?” He seemed lost, until he realized just what could be the reason for this.

“OH! ARE YOU SURRENDERING TO ME?” His face went bright and he held out his arms to you as he came forward.

“THEN COME INTO MY ARMS, AND I SHALL CARRY YOU AWAY TO MY HOME.”

You still looked around for a way out, but to no avail. There were a few rocks on the round, a few big ones poking out of the snow. Perhaps, when he got close enough, you could hit him hard enough to knock him out.  
You gripped your hands into fist and waited for the opportunity.

With no more than 3 feet, you scooped up any rock you could find and threw it. It flew straight for him, aiming between the eyes.

Papyrus’s eye-sockets narrowed and with a dark smirk, he smashed the rock to bits, using the bone he was carrying like a tennis racket. You where left gasping in shock.

“AH, A DIVERSION! NYEH HEH, VERY CLEVER HUMAN!” He shook a finger at you. You squealed and jumped out of the way before he closed in on you. With nothing else to do, you ran over to the other side of the ring to gain some distance from him.

“LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!” With a swing of the bone he had, it started to rain bones, all dropping down on you, yet never coming close to hitting you. You hit the wall on the other side. The ground behind you was littered with bones stuck in the ground from where they landed. There where some sticking up high enough to reach the top of the walls.

An idea hit you. Could you climb them, if there was enough?

You look towards the skeleton still pursuing you and barked out a him. “Hey you! I-I dare you to do that thing again!”

“SO, YOU CHALLENGE ME NOW?!” He said with growing amusement and held out his hands to the sides, summoning rows of bones, lined up and ready.

“I SHALL NOT HOLD BACK THEN.”

That’s just the thing you wanted to hear. A blur flew by you then another as you picked up running, dashing side to side as the bones hit the ground. Strange enough still, they didn’t touch you. There was now a large pile sticking up of the ground but not close enough to keep your balance while you climb.

“Is that all?” You crossed your arms and egged him on.

“MORE? VERY WELL, HUMAN.” Again, rows of bones pelted down upon you and you repeated your actions. You both panted, you from all the hash movements and strain on your body, while he was over using his energy with magic.

The pile of bones where enough to reach the top. You bolted for it and started climbing.

Papyrus gasped in surprise, now realizing he’d been played. “HUMAN?!! WAIT!” He hurried to catch you running up beside the pile and started climbing. You stood on top the pile and jumped, but you were to short, you were going hit the wall. There was a glow of light, you looked down to see that very same red light from the night before in front of you. You felt yourself suddenly floating up, higher then the bone wall, than hovering down to the ground. The light flared out in the next second and you were dropped to the ground outside the ring cage of bones.

You where baffled, but didn’t have much time to think things out. This was your chance, so you got back to your feet and found the momentum to run again.

* * *

 

“HOW?!” Papyrus said and landed to the ground. He grabbed one of the bones off the ground and swung it up, dispelling all the bones making them disappear without a trace.

 Papyrus soon smiled again. You where good, he never had such a challenge with anyone before. Humans surely were remarkable beings, if you could do that, just imagine the experience once he had you in the bedroom. Oh, he could imagine it. He licked his lips.

A few moments of running and it didn’t take him long to be hot on your toes once again.

“THIS ISN’T OVER HUMAN! I STILL HAVE MY SPACIAL ATTACK, WHICH I SHALL NOT HESITATE TO USE UPON YOU!”

“Ah, man.” You groaned. Why? Just why was this kinda thing happening to you? You where already reaching your limits and your legs started to throb with pain.

“BEHOLD!” He shouted, snapping his fingers. The snap rang out reaching your ears. You felt something trip you off your feet, then rapping around your body like ropes. You where on the snow in seconds. You looked down, you where tied up in some sort of pink rubber that looked bone shaped at the ends.

“ARE YOU IMPRESSED NOW HUMAN? THOSE ARE MY SPACIAL RUBBER BONE TOYS, NO ONE CAN RESIST THERE ENTICING AND PLEASURABLE GRIP!”

You shook wildly, only causing you to roll back in forth in the snow. A moment later you felt yourself being pulled back, you perked your head up to see the skeleton now tugging you back to his direction with one of the rubber bones, using it like a rope, slowly reeling you in, like freshly caught prey on a fishing line.

“YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED HUMAN, BUT YOUR EFFORTS SHALL NOT BE IN VAIN.”

Your eyes bulged, you frantically howled out, cursing and kicking as you where dragged along, back into the arms of the skeleton.

“FOR I, THE GREAT SEDUCER PAPYRUS, WILL SAVER EVERY PIECE OF YOU, YOU HAVE TO OFFER.” He murmured on but you tried focusing on getting lose instead of him.

As you shook you could feel a lose end and started to pull, hoping to get one of your limbs lose.  
The skeleton stoked your chin, holding it up to now look up at him instead.

“YOU WILL MELT LIKE SWEET SUGAR IN MY MOUTH.” He finished smugly, coming in to take your lips into a kiss. You got one of your arms free just as his lip meet yours.

With all the force you had left in you, you slapped the skeleton with such momentum he froze, motionless. The hearts in his eyes had faded.

He dropped his grip on you, with the restraints deteriorating a moment later, rendering you free once again. You ran off, picking up speed, heading for the lights at the end of the forest once again.

For the longest time Papyrus could not process what all this was. That wasn’t part of any foreplay he had partake in before. Sure, the kick to the face might have been an accident before all this, but this wasn’t. She had really just slapped him upside the face.

“SHE…SHE SLAPPED ME. A HUMAN FEMALE SLAPPED ME. NO ONE HAS EVER DONE SUCH A THING TO ME!” He said with astonishment, his face blushed brightly pink and it took him a moment to find his words again.

“I…I FEEL OVERWHELMED, WITH JOY AND…DESIRE TO FEEL MORE. WOWIE∽♥! HUMANS REALLY ARE AMAZING!” He smiled and admired the large red mark on his cheekbone, it stung a little as he brushed his hand across it. If he stood around any longer he surly lose her. He regained himself. He snapped back to reality, ready to chase you down to no end, until you were finally captured in his arms once again, but this time he’d make sure you’d stay, and then he could sweep you away, off to his chambers to pursue wild motions of ecstasy until his mind burned to a charred haze of bliss.


	4. House of Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we are. A new sinful chapter, and its only gonna get worse and more sinful as we go along. 
> 
> Sans and Papyrus are pretty much the same, just a little more perverted with the human.
> 
> Peace!

Stuffed inside a small wooden stand on the side of the road that lead back into town, there was another skeleton present. This one a lot shorter, and apparently more big bone. Joining him, two cat girls with black fur and white spots proceeding in sexual manners of play, before beginning a threesome. The short skeleton, dressed in dark blue boots, a pair of black jeans and a purple jacket with a fuzzy blue fur curled around the neck line of the jacket. One of the girls where already seated on top wooden bordering, right behind the sign. She was shirtless as she sat, while she leaned in to shower kisses down the skeletons neck bone, the skeleton returned pleasure by giving attention to the cat girls soft fur covered breast, feeling them up slowly to draw loud moans from out her lips to be heard through non-existent ears.

The other twin sister was underneath the stand, somewhat hidden while causing some arousing to Sans glowing appendage underneath, laping and kissing at it until deciding to bite down in rough play. It sent a spark through Sans spine, painful yet still arousing.

“Hey, take an easy down town, love. I haven’t even gotten ta use that bad boy yet tonight.” San’s said slyly, then grabbed the girl by the back of her hair, returning the rough play and bringing her closer to consume more of him. It almost caused her to gag, but he knew she’d loved it either way.

He then drew his sight back to the sister siting on top the stand and curled his boney arms around her, hugging her and kissing down her neck. As his lower jaw rested on her shoulder, he got a good glimpse of the forest trees behind. He didn’t pay to much attention to them, his mind was focused on the sexual stimulation his body was getting making out with the two cat monsters.

It wasn’t until something caught his attention. He turned his head to the opening of the woods at his side, there, he saw a figure running out from the trees and into the opening. It then stumbled a moment, lingering to catch their breath. Sans mind broke from the trance of sex, taking in the sight with the pinpricks in his sockets decreased to the size of flower seeds.  
a human.

San’s mind finally kicking back to life to put two and two together. He stared at her as she panted, little fog clouds escaping her lips as she inhaled and exhaled roughly from the cold. Her face looked flushed red, like she had been doing some hardcore work out in the snow. For what reason, he could not imagine why, in this cold.

He saw her lean an arm on a tree to hold her balance, but after a moment, she looked up and stared straight his direction, like she sensed him.

 

* * *

 

 

You gasped. It was another skeleton and a pair of she-monsters doing it in a huddled little vender stand. You repulsed and appalled at then scene, just what the hell was with these freaks, had they at least some decently to keep their fuck games behind closed doors? What if there were kids around? The skeleton just stared while the other two where too busy screwing him to notice you. The skeleton then smiled widely as little purple hearts spun in his sockets. He then held out a hand toward you, coaxing a boney phalanx your direction, beckoning you to come.

“there’s room for four, shorty. Ya wanna join?”

You held a hand at your mouth, covering your expression of both shock and disgust at slightest inkling of such actions.

Who was this guy? He’s damn sick, like the other ones.

“AH HA, THERE YOU ARE LOVELY HUMAN! STILL THINK YOU CAN BEST ME!?

You flinched at the voice and had only a mere second to catch the view of the other skeleton jumping in the air falling in your direction, about to topple you.

“GLOMP!” He shouted, which was the last thing you heard him say before feeling his arms closing around you in a hug. Then the weight of his bones on you causing you to plummet to the snow with a ‘thump’. This loud commotion got every one’s attention now, Sans, and both of the cat twins staring at the too of you huddled in the snow below.

“Sans, is…that your brother with a human?” One of the cat monsters ask, looking just as confused as her twin.

“hmmm…looks like it.” Sans just murmured and smiled on.

Papyrus lift his head out from the snow, still holding you by the waist.

“HOW WAS THAT?! I ACTUALLY LEARNED THAT ATTACK FROM ANIM-”

“ACK! COLD!” Papyrus blurted out as you delivered a handful of snow to his eye sockets, blinding him in the process. You hastily pushed out from under him to escape.

“NO!”

Just as you where beginning to start running again, the skeleton reached out in his blindness and was lucky enough to get a grip of your boot, yanking you down causing you to trip out of the thing. But you didn’t care, your mind just screamed run, run and don’t stop!

You pulled yourself from the snow, now running with one boot and a sock in the cold snow. The cat monsters laughed at you as you darted by the wooden stand, heading straight into town.

As you passed all three of the monsters in the stand, they picked up the scent of you in the air putting in them awe.

San inhaled the pleasant sent once more before licking his licks.

“oh, yeah baby. dat’s a human alright.”

“Wow, I need to know the name of that perfume she has on!” One of the twins inquired.

“I HAVE YOU NOW HUMAN, YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWAY, NOT FROM ME! Papyrus claimed proudly, shouting to the top of his voice, with snow still piled in his sockets holding on with to arms in a death grip.

“umm…bro?” Sans called out. A moment later after picking up his brother’s voice, Papyrus finally rubbed the snow away and taking in the sights again, he had chased her all the way to the end of the forest ending up right at Sans shabby little box stand, coincidentally. Then was surprise that he no longer had the human in his grasp. With him left with just a measly boot. His skull frantically searching in each direction to catch sight of her.

“WHERE MY HUMAN GO!!” Papyrus said dumbly, trying to get to his feet, still holding on to the boot.

Sans snorted a bit, trying to hold back laughter. He pointed to Papyrus’s hand.

“if ya ask me, I think she gave ya the boot.” Sans winked wittily.

“Boo…” The cat girls remarked.

“Aww, girls. where’s your funny bone? I thought it was pretty _humerus_.”

Papyrus dash forward, after picking himself back up and out of the snow, ignoring Sans and what business he had with the two girls he was with. You must still be heading into the town and he had to make it there before someone else got their hands on you.

As Papyrus flashed by Sans stand, he took notice of the little red mark on the side of his cheek bone. His eye-sockets narrowed. Were he get that from?

Another moment Sans teleported, standing in Papyrus way causing to suddenly halt.

“hold it bro.” Sans said.

 

* * *

 

 

“SANS, NOT NOW! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M IN A HURRY?! MY HUMAN IS GETTING AWAY!!!”

“what’s that right there?” Sans pointed to his cheek bone, his voice was no longer comical. He sounded more defensive with his concerns.

“WHAT?” Papyrus then remember the mark on his cheek. Then covered it over with a gloved hand, blushing a little, thinking about the memory of who put it there.

“OH THAT, IT’S NOTHING. I HIT A TREE BRANCH CHASING THE HUMAN AROUND.” Papyrus answered, with the best excuse he could come up with.

“a tree branch? looks like that tree had five fingers attached to it. Sans raised an eye-socket.

“IT WAS A TREE BRANCH!” Papyrus insisted.

heh, must have been hit by _palm tree_ then. Sans grinned, holding his hand up.

“OH, SHUT IT! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Papyrus snapped and brushed him away. He stomped off angrily. Sans was to clever, he knew what it was. He may have joked around, but he was still concerned with his little brother. This human girl seemed pretty violent. If this human could strike a lovable sweet-heart like Papyrus, what else would she do?

“Sans?” One of the girls called to him, looking a little hurt that he wasn’t with them right now touching and caressing their aroused bodies as they so desired.

Sans looked at them then to the direction of the town where his brother was leading to. He the smiled widely at them.

“Sorry girls, I think Paps is gonna need some help with this one.” Sans said and walked on. “And I might help myself to a piece of that tasty lookin’ human too.” Sans winked.

“What!?” The cat girls squawked at the same time. “What about us?!”

In a blink of an eye Sans had disappeared, teleported away to where ever he could find his brother. Leaving the two cat girls pissed and angry. There’d be a high chance his little stand would be torn to pieces the next time he saw it.

 

* * *

 

 

You breathed in heavy pants running madly to get out of these woods and out in the open. Your feet hurt, and having only one boot just made it excruciating. You continued to fought the strain on your muscles as they became inflamed. Your head was spinning causing you to wobble and flounder as you reached the opening to the town.

There had to be someone in the town who could help you, you thought. Police officer maybe, anyone that could get you away from all these monsters that roamed the woods.

You came across a large sign with lights that read ‘Welcome to Snowdin’. Beside it was a wooden building with ‘Shop’ written above the door. You watched as someone stepped out the door, all bundled under the hood of their large fur coat shading their face from sight while they carried a large paper bag full of goods.

You saw a few other people kneeled under a large Christmas tree that stood not to far from the shop, with there backs turn towards you. They were more occupied with few gifts seen under the tree.

Without another thought you shouted as loud as possible.

“HELP, THERE’S A MONSTER AFTER ME!!!”

Just then, everyone seemed to stop all at once and turned towards your direction. You could see a large rabbit nose on the one that was leaving the store, while the ones around the tree where actually large furry bears. More gathered around, rabbits, dogs, cats, and all sorts of bizarre little creatures that habit the town.

Your breath escaped you as you felt yourself slowly getting dizzy. Your feet where giving out, finally dropped as you now kneeled down in the snow.

You just thought these creatures just roamed the woods, but you were dead wrong. They had their own town full of monsters. Weren’t there any real people down here? Instead of these disgusting beasts that wanted to seduce you.

“Oh my gosh! That’s a human!” The rabbit girl at the steps of the shop shouted enthusiastically.

That got them all in uproar, their faces brightening as they chattered among each other then looking you over from top to bottom repeatedly. Some taking large with of the air, smelling your scent.

You tried to look at them, but your vision was fading in and out.

You’ve reached your limit, now you were going to faint, right in front of all these monsters.

You saw through blurred vision as a bear monster came to your side to greet you.

“Hello, Sweetie-pie. Just where did a cute little thing like you come from?” She said in a soft voice and stroked the side of your cheek.

Your vision went, your head was heavy as you lost consciousness then you felt yourself falling over.  
The last thing you heard was yourself hitting the snow.

This was it, lights out.

“Oh no, the poor thing fainted!”

They all circled around your unconscious form like a group of moths to the flame. They chattered among themselves, until someone spoke out.

“Poor girl, I’ll take her home and revive her myself.” A bunny boy said as he reached out a hand towards you.

“Hold it, my house is closer than yours! I should take her!” A dog barked and slapped the boy’s hand away.

“No, I’m taking her! I gotta giant jacuzzi tub that she’ll flip cartwheels for!” A bear growled at the both of them.

“Back off, you chumps! My vibrating bed is better than any damn jacuzzi tub!” At cat hissed.

Seeing you brought out the beast within them, and now they were fighting among each other wildly like vultures.

They started tugging at your clothes roughly from side to side, jerking you and fighting over you like a child’s favorite toy.

Like a snap of a match your soul appeared, flashing its beam of light like a flare, blinding the monsters that huddled over you. Some covering their faces from the soul’s intensity of light.

Another moment and your unconscious body started floating again, taking you up in the air to float high enough were the monsters could not reach you.

“Hey, what’s it doing?” The dog asked after rubbing his eyes from the blinding light. “Hey! Come down here!” The dog began jumping, grasping out a paw trying hard to grab at one of your dangling hands. Then others copied his actions, jumping up and down. Yet none of them couldn’t even come close to reaching you. Some monsters that stood by broke in loud laughter watching the group of male monsters in their horny desperation.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus could hear the commotion as he exited the woods entering into the town. He stopped and gasped at the sight of you levitating with your soul burning with light, while a horde monsters tried to grab you out of the air.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus yelped out fearful that he was too late and someone had taken clam over you.

He then saw someone reach up and yank at her hair tugging her down toward him.

“I got’cha!” The rabbit boy proclaimed.

“Don’t, your gonna hurt her ya jackass!” The bear growled again, louder this time.

“NO! LET HER GO!” Papyrus yelled out, as he grasped out his hand. He could see his hopes and dreams fading away in front of him. No royal harem, no tender sweet love, no nothing.

The red glow of your soul inverted to a shade of blue all of a sudden. Then her form started hovering over, coming toward Papyrus as the rabbit lost his grip. Papyrus stood there shocked with his palm still out reaching for you.

“sorry ladies and gentlemen, that human has already been taken.”

Sans said, now standing beside Papyrus with a smug grin on his face and held his hand in his pockets.

“get ready to catch her bro.” Sans whispered to Papyrus. Papyrus looked at him and could see the blue outline of his hand in his pocket. He was you using his magic. Papyrus’s then smiled, Sans had just saved all his future dreams.

“RIGHT.” Papyrus whispered back to him.

“THAT’S RIGHT, HUMAN! COME TO YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus said proudly, hoping that would convince the coward of monsters that it was him and his magic at work.

Papyrus held out his arms welcoming the young girl as she fell lightly into his arms.

“Hold on, I had her first!” The rabbit boy exclaimed. Then he saw Sans zoom in front of him. Sans then sucker punched him in the gut as he stumbled over, eyes widened with shock.

“Ya sure bout that, bunny boy?” Sans said sternly with one purple eye flaring up in his eye-socket. Sans then grabbed him by the back of his short keeping him from falling down.

“i think ya saw the soul turn blue before you rudely ripped at her hair. Now you’re tryin’ ta steal off my brother’s hard work, aren’t you?” Sans whispered in his long furry ear so no one else could hear them.

The rabbit couldn’t get his breath back yet, instead he shook his ‘no’. Sans then yanked him forward. “then, I suggest you speak up and tell them.” Sans rubbed at his crotch before he gripped it sharply, digging his boney fingers into it. The rabbit jerked while trying to hold back a whimper.

“whoopsie daisy, sorry little hotty, sometimes I just get too carried away. a shame you gotta pretty small one down there though.” Sans announced loudly.

The rabbit chuckled and laughed it off nervously. “Heh, heh, that’s alright Sans. The rabbit pretended to smile, then shouted out to Papyrus. “Sorry about that Papyrus. It was a mistake, I grabbed after it was blue.” Sans the slapped him hard across the back, leaving an outline across his fury back. The ribbit swallowed his pain with a small tear in his eye.

“that’s alright hot stuff, we all make mistakes once in a while.” Sans joked, his skull coming up, looking like he was going to kiss him.

“get’cha furry ass out of here, before I make you into one of my fuck-boys. And this time, you won’t like it.” He whispered in a low tone. In a hurry the male rabbit stormed off quickly, without another word.

Sans didn’t notice that some of the group had piled around Papyrus until he glanced back at him. Others where leaving, with some groaning in disappointment.

He saw the small group then clapped their hands applauding him.

“Alright! Way to go Papyrus, you finally did it!” The rabbit girl in the fur coat cheered.

“We know you’ve been wanting this a long time, congrats Paps.” A little mouse man that had been one of his clients in the past replied happily.

“You’ll be an amazing member of the Royal Harem.” A cat monster added.

Papyrus’s whole skull was bleached with a pink blush. He felt as bright as sunshine, he could even feel himself almost walking on air. If he wasn’t careful, he might be the one floating in air along with you.

NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE! THIS WAS DESTINY FOR ME TO HAVE THIS BEAUTIFUL CREATURE. AND I SHALL CHERISH HER WITH ALL MATTERS OF LOVE AND COMPASSION A SKELETON CAN OFFER HER.” Papyrus answered commendably then kissed your cheeks and forehead then nuzzled his skull on top your head. There was a little twinkle in his sockets.

“Can I give her a little peck on the cheek too, Papy?” One of the other girl monsters asked. Without waiting for Papyrus to respond she leaned in to kiss her cheek, but then she felt a pair of lips instead. She opened her eyes to see Sans there, making a little ‘muah～’as he broke from the kiss.  
“i think i’m in love～♥” he cooed with his hearts glowing bright purple in his eyes.

“Aww, Sans you little scoundrel you.” She laughed and blushed.

“So bro, ya think your bout ready to head indoors, so ya can get done to business of getting more acquainted with one another?” Sans eyes flamed dangerously, and smiled wide enough to see his fangs.

“OH, YES, YES OF COURSE!” Papyrus perked, he got himself lost in the moment hearing all the supporting compliments and praise he received.

“aright ya guys, shows over its damn late and we wanna go ta bed already. Especially bro and his new mate.” Sans finished with a wink.

Some nodded in agreement. While some started walking off in the other direction, waving good-bye.

“Have fun tiger!” Someone shouted.

A few minutes later and Papyrus and Sans returned to their house, entering quickly and locking the door behind them. Papyrus cradling you in his arms, feeling like he just got married, but it was better then that.

“MY LOVELY, PRECIOUS HUMAN. AT LAST WE ARE TOGETHER! AND WE BOTH SHALL SMELTER IN EACHOTHER’S HEAT AS YOU AND I MEET TO BECOME ONE KINDLED SOUL OF PASSION. Papyrus announced, burning with glee. In his joy he swung you in his arms, until a spark of pain ran through one of his tibias causing him to stop suddenly.

“OW, OW, MY LEG.” HE groaned. He bent to the floor, setting you down with carefully. Then quickly attended to the pain on his leg, rubbing at the bone.

“what’s a matter bro?” Sans spoke with concern in his voice.

“EH…ITS ALRIGHT SANS, JUST A PULLED BONE. I’LL GET IT HEALED IN NO TIME.”

Papyrus gloved hand glowed pink as he was about to use his magic to heal.

“nah, bro. Let me help, you’ve done enough already.” Sans said, summoning purple to his hand and rubbed it across the bone.

Papyrus sat back against the floor signing in relief as the pain left.

“jeez bro, just how long where you out there runnin’ after her? Your bones look ready to snap.”

“SINCE THIS MORNING, SHE WAS WORTH EVERY MOMENT OF IT THOUGH. SHE HAS IMPRESSIVE WILLPOWER AND HER SPEED IS INCREDIBLE, SHE TRULY KEPT ME ON MY FEET. SHE’S BURNING WITH POTENTIAL, I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE MORE OF IT WHILE WERE IN BED.” Papyrus’s said with shining pink sockets, glancing at you laying there beside him. You were going to give him his future, his lifelong dreams and life would all begin anew. Maybe you would fall madly in love, and never want to leave.

After Sans finished, he looked you over noticing something.

“her clothes are drenched. she might get sick if ya don’t do somethin’ ‘bout it.” Sans said with a grinned, pulling at your shirt and winked.

“BUT BROTHER, SHE’S UNCONSCIOUS, I DON’T THINK SHE’D APPROVE OF SUCH ACTIONS.”

“welp, why don'tcha ask her herself. Nah, I’ll ask her, I’m sure I can be more persuasive.” With that, Sans came up behind her, lifting her up by her shoulders so she sat up, facing the other brother. Leaving her head to droop over.

“no offense to ya little shorty, but would it be a problem if we got’cha out of those wet clothes and saved ya the pain of fighting off a cold in the morin’?” He asked holding her by her shoulders, he shook her to one side, making her head sway from side to side.

Papyrus raised an eye-socket at him, not seeming convinced by this.

“see, it’s no prob.” He shrugged as he finished, accidently dropping her to the floor in the process.

“SANS!” Papyrus barked angerly at his carelessness.

“my bad, bro! don’t worry, I think she’s still cool with it all.”

Papyrus sighed in slight irritation but then took a deep breath to release the rest of his anger.

“I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THIS, SANS.” Papyrus responded, showing his uncertainty by rubbing the back of his skull.

“c’mon bro, what’cha worryin’ for? ya can always wash her clothes and give’m back when she wakes up, that way she won’t be as mad when you gotta explain the situation to her.” He reassured, giving Papyrus a few pats on the back.

“it’s just a quick strip. isn’t like ya haven’t already seen the vast variety of naked babes in town, bro. I would know.” He smirked while licking his lips.

“DO NOT BRAG, I TAKE MY CLIENTS WITH UP MOST RESPECT, AND THERE ATLEAST CONSCIOUS WHEN I WOO THEM OVER.”

“bro, really? give me a little more credit than that. i ain’t that indecent to suggest you fuck her right after ya take her clothes off. i meant it as if seeing her body isn’t anything you haven’t seen on other females. where takin’ boobs and pussyhole, it’s the same for humans too.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE?! THIS IS BOTH OUR FIRST TIME SEEING A HUMAN.” Papyrus put an arm to his waist in response to Sans vulgar and smart-aleck replies.

“heh, dats a question with only one way of findin’ out.” Sans a large grin appeared on his face.

Papyrus looked down, his skull started to blush a dark shade of pink as the pits in his eyes glanced over her body. Curiously, he took a small grip at the fabric of your shirt about to tug it up.

Until he saw Sans looking over his shoulder, his eyes gleamed with anticipation and a witty little smile.

Papyrus stopped and glared at him.

“EXCUSE US.”

Papyrus swept you off the floor and carried you to the stairs ascending them to the top where his bedroom door stood.

Sans just shrugged. “Meh, enjoy it bro, ya earned it. although…maybe ya could share her sometime, bro? ya wouldn’t leave your beloved brother hanging on the side-lines wouldja?”

Papyrus rolled his skull and signed.

“OF COUSE I WOULDN’T, BUT THAT’S A QUESTION STRICTLY UP TO THE LOVELY HUMAN AND HER ALONE. IS IT NOT, MY LOVELY? Papyrus wobbled her so her head slung back then lean forward again. Papyrus nodded his head as well.

“SHE AGREES AND SO DO I.”

With all said and done, Papyrus closed his bedroom door behind him, locking it a moment later. He glanced over to his large bed that looked more like half a car then a bed. In the middle was a fancy mattress, but its side frames where red and decorated, giving it a look of an old fashion racing bug. On its wooden side doors was a pink heart and the title above that read ‘My love-bug’. He took much pride in making it, and if there were ever a chance in heck to reach the surface, he’d want to experience the feeling of driving a real one to anywhere the open road could take him. Well of course, that would be after all the fame and glory in being nominated into the royal harem.

His thoughts returned to the present as he stared at the motionless human in his arms. He stood at the foot of the bed. Like handling a toddler, he rested her down on the bed with care.

He gulped feeling a little nervous for what he had to do next, yet on the other hand, he wanted to see this, but it would be better if it was her removing her clothes for him, conscious and eager to slip out of those materiel barriers herself on different circumstances. Yet this time he had too, for the human’s sake of health. If she stayed in those wet clothes, she’d be sick by morning.

He wasn’t going to remove everything, just the outer clothing and then she could take off the rest herself when she was ready for him. Slowly, he gripped the sides of your long sleeve shirt by thumb and index bones lightly lifting it, revealing your belly and up to see the bottom strap below the bra.

Instead, he looked at the pillow you laid on as a distraction. You were unconscious and he was going to be a gentleman and not be tempted. He gathered to fabric around your shoulders and lifted the sleeves gently removing your top.

Now for the jeans and shoes. He gulped roughly while a few beads of sweat ran along the side of his skull. He tried fiddling with the button without looking but he couldn’t get it off without seeing where it was. He took a quick glance to get the thing undone and quickly looked away. Now with his sockets closed, his hands held around the jeans lightly pulling martial down to your legs then off completely.

Luckily, the boot on your foot came off easy and he could quickly remove it without opening his sockets. He then snatched up a spare blanket from the closet and hurried to draped it over your body, hiding away you’re from.

  
He then opened his sockets again and sighed in relief. He looked at you sleeping soundly in his own bed. You breathed softly, you looked calm and at peace as you slept but yet, so inviting. As another prevention to keep her from catching a cold, he could join her under the blanket and cover her body with his warmth as they exchanged body heat until she was sticky with sweat, panting breathlessly as he reached down and envelope his…

In a fluster Papyrus smacked the top of his skull, breaking from those perverted thoughts to refocus on showing decently. He couldn’t even wait a few damn hours until she was at least awake to think about her in sexual ways.

After he simmered down and got his skull out of the gutter. He retrieved a sleeping bag from his closet, and set it out in the middle of the room. Best not to be tempted, so he’d let you have the bed to yourself tonight, but tomorrow you both would be sharing it.

Before he would unzip the bag and slip in for the night, he’d do one last preparation to be prepared for the day of bliss that awaited him.

He left the room and headed to the bathroom across the way turning on the light entering a moment after. Opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a black canister out. He began loosening his clothes as he sprayed the substance over and under his bones, when he was satisfied, he set the can back where it belonged in the cabinet.

Before entering the bedroom, he flipped the light switch off, now in darkness with only the pink glow of his lower body he closed the door behind him and crept to the sleeping bag getting in, readying himself for sleep.

 

* * *

 

You felt the cold morning air feather its icy chill across your cheeks bringing you out from a deep sleep.  
You weren’t sure what time it was, nor how your arms and legs where now spread out, laying on what felt like a bed. Opening your eyes, you took in the settings of a large bedroom. The walls where pink, so it must have been a girls ro-

Your eyes bulged and you felt your gut sink at the sight of the same skeleton that tormented you from yesterday, sleeping there on the floor without a care in the world. Then you noticed something felt different, you felt the cold on your shoulders instead of the material of your long sleeve shirt. You didn’t have your shirt at all, then you pulled to rest of the blanket off. Your clothes were gone and you were just lying with just a bra and panties.

Fear and panic then hit you and you screamed like you just saw a bloody murder take place right before your eyes.

The skeleton sat up rattled and gasping as he was startled awake. He squinted and blinked a few times before his eyes settled on the sight of you in bed. His face lit up as he smiled at you.

“OH, MY HUMAN YOUR AWAKE! EXCELLENT!” He announced, his voice half lustful and half thrilled.

He unzipped his sleeping bag and slipped out standing tall, firm…naked. He then tossed the bag to the side as if it was now worthless. His smile became playfully devious and his eyes lustful.

“I AM BARE BONES AND READY FOR YOU HUMAN, TAKE ME NOW!” Papyrus came for you with arms wide open, skull lips pinched and puckered like he was waiting for you to kiss him when he came close enough.

You hollered like a banshee and fling yourself off the bed. Dumbly, you didn’t think to grab the blanket to at least have something to cover yourself with. Now you were at the other side of the room and to late to notice the door that was at the side of the bed, and now the skeleton was at front. He’d grab you up in seconds before you even touch the tip of the door.

You backed away til your back hit the closet door.

The nude skeleton looked at you blankly, blinking his eye sockets until he came to some strange conclusion for your sudden behavior.

“MY PRETTY, OUR YOU STILL TRYING TO PROVE YOUR WORTH?” He asked a little puzzled.

He then brushed off his confusion with a happy and reassuring smile.

“YOU POOR THING, PUSHING YOURSELF TO YOUR LIMITS TO PROVE YOURSELF TO ME. YOU ARE VERY GREAT AND YOU’VE DONE WELL. I AM PLEASE WITH YOU HUMAN! AS YOUR REWARD, I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU ALL MY EXPERTISE IN LOVE MAKING, AND AS YOUR FIRST MATE, I VOW TO MAKE THE FEELING UNFORGETTABLE.” He started again, slowly closing in on you.

“No!!” You protested, then looked to the side of the massive bookcase, grabbing a book off it and throwing it at the skeleton.

“WHOA!” He shouted while ducking. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” He shouted again and moved out of the way when another book came flying at him.

“HEY!” He snapped as another book flew over his head.

“STOP THROWING MY PORN COLLECTION AROUND!” Now sounding irritated. “DAMAGE MY BOOKS AND I WON’T FOREPLAY FIGHT WITH YOU.”

Now you where pissed, “I got your foreplay, right here freak! You grabbed a pile of three books and threw them all a once in his direction.

“YIPE!” He screeched, covering himself from being pelted with books. But then another book flashed in his line of vision then smacked him in the face. His skull spin as he wobbled a moment and stood back up again. He looked back at you, his face frowning with hurt in the pits of his eye-sockets. He now had a crack on his skull now.

“YOU JUST HURT ME BADLY, HUMAN. WHY?” He sounded sad this time, then started to approach you slowly. You started panicking again and grabbed a few more books off the self and threw them.

One was about to hit him when he summoned a row of bones to block it. Every time you threw another book, he brought the bones back to deflect your attacks, not caring about the books or their condition. You grew nervous with every step he took, coming closer and backing you in like a trapped animal.

As a last resort, you toppled the bookshelf so it fell in front of him. Now with only the end corner of the room to keep you away. With nothing but an end table filled with provocative figurines, you snatched one up and readied to throw it. Then felt his skeletal hands at your wrist bringing you to a halt, dropping the figure a moment later.

“WHY DO YOU DO THIS HUMAN?” He practically begged you for an answer. The pits in his sockets where digging into your very soul as if he was staring right through you. You turned away not wanting to look at him any longer.

“WHY DO YOU SHOW FEAR?” He asked. Sadness still in his voice.

“Shut up!” You yelped out, biting at relentless tears that ran down your face as you lost control over yourself.

“WHY DO YOU CRY?” He continued to question you, feeling like he was slowly draining you of all your strength and willpower. The more he talked the more you felt broken. You finally fell to the ground and cradled yourself, hiding your face into your knees as you balled into a crying mess.

“WHAT IS WRONG?” He kneeled down to meet you. “ARE YOU IN PAIN?” He asked, wondering if you had hurt yourself in some way.

“TELL ME.” He felt like a bad guy watching you so upset. Then he brought his arms close, then pulled you towards his ribcage to comfort you with a hug.

You pulled away, but he refused to let go. Constantly, you punched at his ribs as you cried out. Still, he held you close, pulling you closer every time you tried pulling away. You finally surrendered and cried on the bones of his shoulder.

“THIS ISN’T HOW ITS SUPPOSE TO BE…” He said as he petted your back.

“I WAS SUPPOSE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY TOO.” He whispered the last part to himself.

He heard a loud creek of his bedroom door, Sans poking his face into the crack looking furious as he saw the crack-line on his brother’s skull. His one eye was burning while his grip on the door was breaking the wood. He never let anyone strike his brother, he may have let it slide the first time but now he looked ready to beat you to a bloody pulp. Did he watch everything that happened?

Papyrus glared back at him while holding you close and defensively.

“NOT. NOW. SANS…” He spoke sternly.

Sans finally slammed the door shut violently, probably breaking it with the force of it all.

Papyrus turned back his attention to you. He hummed softly to you as you where cradled in his arms hushing you until you fell silent in his arms.


End file.
